There can be only one
by Chaos242
Summary: Not exactly about RE now, but will be in sequel...kind of. Albert Wesker's son, Adam, finds out that he has a half-brother named Bobert. But in a world of cruel fanfiction authors like me, there can be only one survivor...
1. Chapter 1

_**There Can Be Only One!**_

Robert Mercer, AKA Bobert, AKA good Bobert

Vs

Adam Wesker, AKA Sarge, Aka Evil Bobert, Aka Artie, Aka Wesker II

Scenario 1: real world

"Mercer…"

"Adam…"

The two boys were similar, but very different at the same time, lets start with clothing!

Adam was wearing black jeans and a black trench coat type thing that he had inherited from his father, Albert Wesker.

Mercer was wearing a brown hoody and blue jeans, he had brown hair that was in a crew cut and he was just a little chubby.

Adam on the other hand was thin, with long brown hair that was hanging down into his face.

Anyone who had known those two would have seen the strange similarity between them; they were both the same height, both had brown hair, and both had similar facial features: the simliarity ended there.

Though alike in looks, they were completely different people in personality; Bobert was kind-hearted, generous and selfless. Adam was dark, and was cold to people he didn't care for.

They had grown up together, and now they had discovered that they were somehow half brothers. But in a world with so little living room left, there could be only one.

The two teenage boys stood facing each other in the hallway of their high school with their fists clenched.

"I never would of thought that _you_ would turn out to be my evil half brother." Said Bobert.

"And I never would of thought that you would live this long…" Replied Adam.

"Oh well, time to die Bobert!" Explained Adam as he drew a knife.

"WTF, were did you get a knife?" asked Bobert.

"Well, I am writing this story so…I WIN!" yelled Adam before charging at Bobert and impaling him in the stomach.

Bobert coughed up blood as his eyes rolled back into his forehead.

Then they both burst out laughing.

"Okay, scenario one complete, now we get serious!"

Scenario 2: Naruto world

"Mercer-kun." Said Adam as he approached Bobert.

"Adam-kun." Replied Bobert as he drew a kunai knife.

"Shinnee!" (Die in Japanese) yelled Bobert as he threw the knife at Adam.

Adam only smiled before using a body flicker technique to dodge and effectively reappear behind Bobert.

A shapeless ball of electricity appeared in Adam's hand.

"Chidori!" Cried Adam before thrusting the jutsu at Bobert, who managed to dodge just in time.

"So that's how it'll be eh…" said Bobert before he performed several hand seals. " Shadow clone jutsu!"

Then hundreds of Boberts appeared from puffs of white smoke. They all drew kunai knives and charged at Adam.

"Son of a…" Adam didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was forced into battle against several hundred Bobert clones. They attacked one at a time first, but then they all just piled on top of Adam.

"Amaterasu!" came a cry from under the pile of Boberts, followed by black flames engulfing the clones, and to the original Bobert's horror, out walked Adam; Mangekyo sharingan activated and glowing.

"I thought I told you Mercer-kun, against my eyes, you will never win."

"I'll gouge your eyes out!" yelled Bobert as he ran at Adam.

"Susanoo."

A giant red warrior grew around Adam, Bobert stopped in his tracks.

Then Bobert did something strange.

"Kami…hami…HA!" yelled Bobert before a massive beam of blue energy shot through the Susanoo and through Adam.

Bobert approached the dying Adam.

"Wtf, that move's from dragon ball Z, how did you use that?"

"Both Naruto and Dragon Ball Z are Japanese Anime shows, I win this round."

"Screw…you…" said Adam as he died.

Scenario 3: Harry Potter World

"Mercer, I can finally have my revenge." Said Adam, who was wearing a black robe, to Bobert, who was wearing a british school uniform and had a lightening shaped scar on his…NOSE?

(Kid sitting at a laptop typing) "Tee hee, I messed with Harry Potter's appearance."

"You killed my parents!" yelled Bobert.

"No, that was Voldemort; I just killed your pet snail: Bobert the second."

Bobert held back tears. "You killed lil' bobby!"

"Well actually all I did was eat him, he wasn't that tasty."

"Stupify!" yelled Bobert as a red orb shot from his wand.

Adam dodged it by front flipping over it. "Sectumsempra!"

"Holy shit!" cried Bobert as he just barely dodged the horrific spell.

"Since when did you use Dark spells?" asked Bobert.

"Since now,_ Avada Kedavra!_" yelled Adam as he shot the green killing curse from his wand and at Bobert.

Bobert cast his own spell, right before he died, the Cheering Charm, forcing Adam to laugh without end for the next 5 hours, eventually laughing so hard that his heart stopped and he died.

Scenario 4: Star Wars

"Mercer, join me and you will experience a power that the jedi will never understand."

"Never, I'll never join you!" cried Bobert before he charged at Adam, Lightsabre in hand.

"Fool." Simply said Adam before he rasied a hand and shot blue electricty at him.

"Ah, that feels good…" said Bobert.

"WTF, STFU and Die!" said Adam to Bobert, who apparently was enjoying getting electrocuted to death.

"I'm using the mind trick." Said Bobert before he raised his hand.

Adam's body went limp and he was under Bobert's control.

"Now, stand on one foot."

Adam stood on one foot.

"HA, now rub your belly and touch your nose!"

"Fuck you!" Said Adam before he put Bobert in a force chokehold.

Then Bobert died.

Final Scenario: Glee

"WHY WON'T MY LEGS MOVE!" yelled Adam as he punched his legs.

"Because you're Artie you idiot." Mocked a brown haired girl.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Adam/Artie.

"I'm Bobert you moron, HOLY SHIT WHY DO I HAVE BOOBS?" screamed a female bobert.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you must be Rachel Berry!" Laughed Adam/Artie.

"Shut up, oh, my voice is so high…I feel…moody." Said Rachel/Bobert.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," He/She then started crying, "Nobody at glee club really appreciates me!"

"Wtf?"

He/She's face then grew red with anger.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Bobert/Rachel yelled. "If you hadn't written this STUPID story, I never would have had to become a girl!"

"What are you talking about?" said a Very confused Adam/Artie.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE!" screamed Bobert/Rachel. "NOW!"

"Okay, okay, just stop acting weird." Said Adam/Artie as he dragged his half paralyzed body towards the vending machine.

"I'm sorry!" cried Bobert/Rachel. "You don't have to do that."

"You really are having some crazy mood swings, are you sure you're not sick or something?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Bobert/Rachel as He/She ran at Adam/Artie, his/her nails grew and became manicured.

"Oh Shit!" yelled Adam as he began to crawl away. "I need a wheelchair."

Just then a curly haired boy ran on all fours towards Adam/Artie.

"wtf?"

"Get on!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Tomar/Wheelchair!"

"FML"

Scenario 5: end game

"Mercer!"

"Adam!"

"Spongebob!" yelled spongebob.

Adam pulled out a shotgun and blasted the sponge's face off.

"continuing…"said Adam

Just then a gunshot rang out in the distance.

"who was that?" asked Bobert before his had exploded.

Adam first looked at Bobert's corpse, then to the left, then the right.

"I wi-" said Adam before his head exploded as well.

Up on a hilltop, far away sat George Lucas(creator of Star Wars), J.K. Rowling(Writer of Harry potter), Masashi Kishimoto(creator of Naruto), plus Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan(creators of Glee).

All of them were holding sniper rifles…

Then Lucas pointed one in a random direction and, oh shi-

June 17, 2010

Adam Wesker was found dead with a bullet wound to the head lying on his laptop.

Several Cuban nationals have been charged with the murder.

...

TO BE CONTINUED?


	2. Chapter 2

_**There Can Be Only One!**_

Robert Mercer, AKA Bobert, AKA good Bobert

Vs

Adam Wesker, AKA Sarge, Aka Evil Bobert, Aka Artie, Aka Wesker II

PART 2: MORE CHARATCERS!

Scenario 1: the REAL real world.

Adam still sat at his laptop, bullet wound to the head, head on the keyboard. He was dead, shot by George Lucas after he read the first crackfic...but that was about to change.

His father, Albert Wesker entered the room, blonde hair and a long black, trench coat type thingy, and of course the sunglasses...worn indoors for unknown reasons. He is the Resident evil main antagonist who was infected with an unknown virus that gave him extraordinary powers.

Wesker approached his son's corpse and drew a syringe filled with the same virus he had. Wesker injected Adam's corpse, which then pulled itself up to a sitting position.

"Why did you revive me?" asked mutated Adam.

"For one reason only..."

"That reason being?"

"You didn't put a resident evil Scenario into the Crackfic, I cannot accept that. Rewrite it with resident evil in it."

"How about I make a PART 2 and put R.E. into that."

"Do it."

Scenario 2: "Real World".

"Mercer..." said Adam from across the hallway, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" asked Mercer

"Crackfic, PART 2!"

At the sound of that, everyone cleared the hallway, except a brave few.

A group of teenagers drew near, eager to see bloodshed, one was short with long brown hair and a teddy bear; her name was Monica. Monica had the uncanny ability to be an epic fail…

Another was a boy with medium build named Tomar, he had curly brown hair and a high pitched voice.

Next there was Lauren, somewhat tall with black hair that had red highlights, she was one crazy star wars fan.

And last PLUS least there was Laura, medium sized with HUGE red spots on her cheeks, she should have been born a ginger.

Nirali was nowhere to be seen.

"Not again." cried Bobert as Adam wheeled back for a punch.

"Why me?" asked Bobert as he dodged.

"Because we're half brothers, and THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" Yelled Adam as he roundhouse kicked Bobert into a locker.

"Oh yeah, that's why." said Bobert as he punched Adam in the gut.

Then Monica stepped in-between the two boys.

"Stop it, fighting will get you nowhere, just ask Tinkerbelle!" She said before pulling a Teddy Bear from the bag.

The Teddy Bear spoke, "I love you!"

Adam pulled out a lighter, "I burn you!"

Adam set the Bear on fire, which Monica dropped. The Bear then sparked.

"I love you! I-I love you! I love you!" It repeated this over and over until Adam began to curb stomp it.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Yelled Adam, "TOO MUCH LOVE, NEED...HATRED..."

"Dude, you okay?" sincerely asked Tomar.

"I might be better if I didn't have to look at your face all the time!" said Adam while glaring at Laura.

"WHAT?" Yelled Laura, "Don't bullshit me, okay, You know what I ate for breakfast?"

Adam whispered something ungodly to Bobert, who snickered.

"What did you have for brea-"

"Cocaine!" answered Laura, "You know what I had for lunch? Cocaine!"

"Wtf?"

"You know what I'm having for dinner?"

"Is it cocaine?"

"You know what, next time you want to bullshit me, bullshit each other instead; see how that feels."

Again Adam whispered something truly unholy to Bobert, who laughed.

"WTF are you whispering about?" demanded Laura.

"You'll find out in the Star Wars scenario, don't worry about it." Said Bobert

"Oh and Bobert, by the way..." said Adam as he drew a shotgun.

"OH SHIT!"

There was no more Bobert.

Scenario 3: Resident Evil (Zombies for those who don't know)

"Mercer..." Said Adam, who was holding that same shotgun that seems to magically appear every so often.

"Moan..." said Bobert, who was a zombie.

"wtf?" asked Tomar, who was being assaulted by a zombie dog.

"ZOMBIE BABIES!" Screamed Lauren, who was being chased by zombie babies.

"Hmmm, this is a strange predicament." said Adam, to nobody in particular.

He continued, "If I kill Mercer, then he'll come back as a stronger Zombie, but If he kills me, I'll come back too."

Bobert limped and moaned closer to Adam as he spoke.

"Then again, If he kills me and I do become a Zombie, we'll be allies, thus removing this Crackfic's main story."

Bobert was only a few inches from Adam now.

"wtf?" asked Adam as a small bearlike thing approached him, "HOLY SHIT, ZOMBIE TEDDY BEAR!"

The Red eyed Teddy then jumper onto Adam, eating his face.

"Suuuup..." Moaned Bobert to the Teddy.

The Teddy Beheaded

Scenario 4: Star Wars...again...

"Laura/Jabba, what do you want." asked Luke/Bobert.

"JA, JINK A JOVA MILLA!" Said the Giant slug-like hutt.

Laura/Jabba then hit a button on its chair, sending Luke/Bobert into the Rancor pit.

Rancor/Adam walked out of the cave.

"RAWWWHHHHRRRR!"roared Rancor/Adam.

Rancor/Adam then took out a table and some cards. It motioned for Bobert to play cards with it.

"Do I have to?" asked Luke/Bobert, "Can't we just fight?"

"fine, but I'm going to win!" yelled Rancor/Adam, who then stood up right under the giant spiky gate.

Luke/Bobert used the force to crush the Spiky Gate thingy onto Rancor/Adam.

Then a plot device appeared, bringing Rancor/Adam back to life, it then ate Luke/Bobert.

Rancor/Adam then turned to the audience. "SEE, THAT'S HOW STAR WARS SHOULD OF ENDED!"

Scenario 5: Harry potter...again...

Harry potter walked down the hall way of Hogwarts school of wizardry and magic, then a dark skinned girl with long black hair appeared.

"EEEEEEEE!" Screeched Nirali as she repeatedly hugged Harry Potter.

"I LOVE YOU!" Yelled Nirali as she did things that later caused Harry Potter to press charges for assault, harassment, rape, and that thing were the girl chokes the guy with his own underwear while screaming.

Scenario 6: Glee...continued from last Crackfic

"Run Tomar, RUN!" Screamed Adam/Artie as he rode on Tomar/Wheelchair's back down the c-Hallway.

"What's my inspiration?"

"WHAT?"

"To do this running thing."

"YOU CAME TO ME!"

This whole time a very moody, and in his/her time of the month, Rachel/Bobert was running at them with manicured and VERY sharp nails.

"JUST GO!"

Tomar ran down the hallway at full speed.

"I'M GOING TO CLAW YOUR EYES OUT WITH MY PERFECTLY MANICURED NAILS" Threatened Rachel/Bobert. "AND THEN I'LL GET MADDER AT YOU FOR GETTING YOUR EYES ON MY NAILS!"

"SHIT, GO, GO, GO!"

Tomar/Wheelchair turned at the cafeteria and sent Adam/Artie into a vending machine.

"Dude, what just happened?" asked Adam/Artie, just as he turned and saw Tomar/Wheelchair being dragged away.

"HELP ME!" pleaded Tomar/Wheelchair as his eyes were clawed out.

Adam, thanks to his quick thinking, put a dollar into the vending machine and took out a chocolate bar.

"NOW IT'S YOU TUR-"

"Want some chocolate?" asked Adam, who was really hoping that his "nice" charade was working.

Rachel/Bobert took the chocolate bar, looked at Adam/Artie, looked at the chocolate bar, and looked at the dead Tomar in the hallway.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Cried Rachel/Bobert as He/She hugged Adam/Artie.

He/She spoke again. "How can I thank you for this?"

Adam/Artie's eyes grew wide. "No, thank you! I don't have sex with tranfestites."

Rachel/Bobert's eyes grew red with anger.

"I WAS GOING TO BUY YOU LUNCH YOU IDIOT!"

…

Tune in next time for the final part of…THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE


	3. Chapter 3

To your releive or dissapointment there will be no 'Real' scenario or any 'glee' scenario in this chapter, but there will be some new scenarios that you may or may not like

_**There Can Be Only One!**_

Robert Mercer, AKA Bobert, AKA good Bobert

Vs

Adam Wesker, AKA Sarge, Aka Evil Bobert, Aka Artie, Aka Wesker II

Part 3: PEELZ and TEAMKILLZ

Scenario 1: left 4 dead 2

Four people stood at a carnival, they were among the last remaining humans on earth…and they liked it. Among them were two familiar faces, Adam Wesker and Bobert Mercer. There were also two southerners named Coach and Rochelle. Coach spoke first.

"Rochelle, I…am your father!" He said

"That's not true, that's impossible!"

"Why?"

"Cause you're my brother." Explained Rochelle

"We're southerners, I can be your brother AND your Father!"

""

Mercer shook his head, "Now that was just one big stereotype…"

"So, what're your names," asked Coach, "My friend's call me Coach!"

Rochelle's eyes went wide, "Coach?" She said in disbelief, "YOU'RE MY BROTHER...or was it my Daddy…"

"Dumbshits…" said Adam

"My name's Bobert, Bobert Mercer." Said Bobert

"Mercer?" said Adam, "Mercer…"

"Adam…"

"PEELZ!" yelled Louis

They all stared at the man who suddenly blushed with embarrassment.

"I'll just be going back to Left 4 Dead 1 now." Said Louis before he ran off

"Continuing…" said Adam, "DIE BOBERT!"

"What….TANK, TANK….TTTAAANNNNKK!" screamed Bobert, making everyone turn to look for the giant zombie

They stopped when they saw a propane tank lying on the ground.

"God damnit, he tricked me!" yelled Adam

"SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!" yelled Rochelle

Then Bill from Left 4 dead 1 appeared

"Ha, you are an idiot!" said Bill while he poked Rochelle on the forehead

"MERCER!" Cried Adam with anger in his voice

"I AIN'T DYING THIS TIME!" yelled Bobert as he ran quickly towards the safe room

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Adam looked around for a weapon of some kind; _these zombie games usually have a bunch of ridiculously beefed up weapons, right?_

He looked and found a crowbar.

"God damned melee weapons!" complained Adam before her charged after Mercer

Back with the southern idiots, Rochelle had calmed down from the "tank" attack and turned to her brother/father, Coach.

"Daddy, you should lose some weight."

"Excuse me, oh EXCUSE ME!" said Coach before he shot Rochelle in the arm

"OW"

Then a huge zombie with one big arm charged at Coach and started pounding him into the ground.

"Now that's what I call a karma charger!" said Rochelle as she walked away

Then a Jockey jumped onto her head and started making her walk into fire.

"Mercer!" yelled Adam as he climbed up a rollercoaster after Bobert

"AHAHHAHAA" yelled Bobert as he rode the coaster towards Adam

"OH SHIT!" yelled Adam as the coaster drove over his fingers

Adam fell 300 feet to the bottom of the coaster.

"PHEW, good thing I'm indestructible." Said Adam with complete seriousness

Then Bobert threw a garden gnome off the coaster and it crushed Adam's head.

"Gnome chompski…why…"

Scenario 2: Seamus Gump

Seamus Ward sat on a bench in a public park; he was short with pale skin, a face-full of acne and a ponytail. Bobert sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Seamus?" he asked

"I've lost mah shoes." Explained Seamus with a southern drawl similar to Forest Gump

"Your shoes?" asked Bobert

"Yeah, Mommy said they'd take me anywhere!" Seamus looked at his bare feet, and then at Bobert's shoes, "I bet those are some comfortable shoes!"

"Why, yes, they are." Bobert thought for a second, "how about I lend you my shoes, at least until you can buy some new ones."

"Why, that would be mighty fine o' you Mr. Mercer!" Exclaimed Seamus

"Well then, I'll just…"

"INCOMING!" yelled Adam as he jumped from the top of the building the bench was leaning against

"WTF?" screamed Bobert as Adam collided with him, the two rolled down the street and Adam jumped off, then Seamus drove over Bobert in a pickup truck.

"Good work Seamus." Praised Adam

Seamus walked over to Bobert's corpse and took his shoes off.

"What, I deserve a reward don't I?"

"Fine"

"YIPPE!"

Scenario 3: Star Wars

"Use the force, Luke." Said Ben to Luke/Bobert's mind

"Hey shut up old man, you're not broadcasting on a private channel you know!" Said Adam/Vader as he flew after Luke/Bobert

"I'm not sure what you mean." Explained Ben

"I can hear you too!" said Adam/Vader, "AND YOU ARE REALLY LOUD!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'll lower my frequency volume."

"What, that won't do anything!"

"Oh."

"You need a premium force package to use a private channel!"

"Oh and how much does that cost?"

"50,000 credits."

"Oh, WOW that's a lot of money for a dead man to have."

"Yeah well you better make that money appear soon because I'm sick of hearing you talking to Bobert all the time."

"Y-you mean that this isn't the first time?"

"OF COURSE NOT," Yelled Vader/Adam, "RIGHT AFTER I KILL YOU, YA KNOW WHAT I HEAR?"

"Ummm, no."

"I hear '"RUN LUKE, RUN"' do you know how annoying it is to hear the man I JUST killed giving advice!"

"Well, I'm terribly sorry about all of this, I'll just stop giving advice now."

"THANK YOU!"

"Btw Vader, he just blew up the death star."

"FUCK!"

Scenario 4: BLOOPERS!

XD, I lied; no bloopers!

But I do have…a revelation for you…

RED VS. BLUE: REVELATION!

"Hey Adam, you ever wonder why we are here?" asked Simmons

"Yeah I know right, to think that humans were created from an accidental mix of certain minerals at just the right time!" answered Adam

"No, I mean why we are HERE, as in at this base in this box canyon."

"Oh…yeah I wonder about that too."

"Mmhmm."

"Yup."

"Yeah…"

At blue base!

"Hey Bobert, you ever wonder when that freelancer we ordered will get here?" Asked Church

"No, I just got here to replace your old commander."

"But, I'M the commander!"

"No, you killed the old commander and took his armor."

"Oh yeah….am I going to go to jail for that?"

"Probably."

"So anyway, this is Sarge, our commander and chief!" Explained Simmons

Grif walked in, "Yeah, our commander and chief that hasn't made an attack in 3 years."

"Shut up Grif." Said Sarge, "Welcome new soldier, now that we have you we can finally make an attack!"

"Why me?"

"Because, you are Adam Wesker, right?"

"That's my name, but what is special about me?"

Sarge moved closer to Adam, "Your half brother is on blue team."

"Bobert!" exclaimed Adam, "Mercer…."

"We attack at dawn!" yelled Sarge

"Can't we just attack now?" Complained Grif

"Fine, here is the plan."

"The plan you've been working on for three years?" asked Grif, "This'll be good."

Sarge laid out a map of the canyon, "We will run, in single file at the blue base and victory will be ours!"

"THAT'S it, THAT'S your plan?" Asked Adam

"Pretty much…three years of planning will come into effect soon…TO THE WARTHOG!"

Blue base

"Hey, what's that sound?" asked Tucker

"To me it sounds like…the red team making an attack!" exclaimed Caboose

"Caboose, you think that me taking a shower is the reds attacking." Explained Church

"That shower head looked suspicious…I think it was a camera."

"So you think that the reds are watching us taking showers?" asked Tucker

"…."

"Good job caboose."

Bobert looked at the field with a sniper, "LOOK, CABOOSE WAS RIGHT, IT'S THE REDS!"

Blue team looked at the field and saw Sarge, Simmons and Donut in the warthog…and Grif running alongside.

"DAMNIT SARGE, YOU KNOW I HAVE NO CARDIO POWER!"

"Exactly why you must run!" explained Sarge

"Whatever happened to that Wesker guy?" asked Donut

"He said something about winning the war for us…I think he deserted."

Church turned frantically to Caboose, "GET IN THE TANK, SHOOT THEM, AND DON'T KILL ME THIS TIME!"

"Okai."

Caboose jumped into the scorpion tank named Shelia, "Let's do this Shelia, wait…five pedals…that's new."

The tank drove towards the reds and shot Grif, who then flew through the air back to red base.

"Damnit, I intended for him to be killed." Complained Sarge

"What was that sir?"

"Nothing."

The tank suddenly turned around and fired at blue base, the shot went through the teleportation device and came back to hit the tank. Caboose crawled out, "Sorry guys, wrong pedal…"

"Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!" Screamed Tucker as the warthog open fired on them, Church attempted to snipe them, but he missed every shot…as usual.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Said Bobert

He jumped out of the base and fired at the warthog, killing Donut; who was manning the turret.

"DONUT, NO!" yelled Simmons

Bobert fired again, hitting the tires; the jeep did a 360 in the air and landed in blue base.

Bobert threw a plasma grenade, hitting Simmons, Simmons noticed the grenade, and ran towards Sarge for help which successfully blew them both up.

"YEAH BOBERT!" cheered the rest of blue team, "now we just have to deal with Grif…"

Then a drop ship appeared, "Yeah, reinforcements!" cheered Tucker, "why are they coming in so fast?"

The massive drop ship crashed into blue base, completely obliterating it and killing all of blue team except Bobert, who was just outside the base.

Bobert was thrown to the ground from the blast, "What, who was the idiot that gave the pilot alcohol?"

Then Adam leapt out of the ship, holding a minigun, "Been a long time, Mercer…"

TOO BE CONTINUED?

Please R&R, I like feedback:)


	4. Chapter 4

_**There Can Be Only One!**_

Robert Mercer, AKA Bobert, AKA good Bobert

Vs

Adam Wesker, AKA Sarge, Aka Evil Bobert, Aka Artie, Aka Wesker II

Part 4: The right to be a God…

Scenario: Halo (Cont.)

Adam stood in front of the burning wreckage of both the drop ship he came from and blue base, which he had crashed into. He was holding a minigun with both of his hands and faced his half-brother, Bobert Mercer.

"Been a long time, Mercer…"

"Yes, it has been and now I am finally here," explained Bobert, "I'm finally at the last stop on my trip through the dimensions, you know what that means, right Adam."

Adam shook his head, "No, I don't even remember how I got into the whole thing, chasing you across the dimensions, killing you and dying myself over and over."

"Really, well then let me explain what this all is about," Replied Bobert, "I created a dimensional vortex, a portal essentially, which could take me through all of the known dimensions. I had it designed so that only MY genetic makeup could pass through the portal alive, but because you and I are similar in genetic makeup, you were able to pass through as well."

"I understand that, but why?" asked Adam, "To what end did you do all of this?"

"For the sake of our planet."

"Huh, the planet? What's wrong with our planet?"

"Not the planet, the people: we will never have peace, and I want to change that."

"How?"

"By my traveling through every dimension I was able to gain the special strengths that are attributed to the dimension, such as the ability to mold chakra from the Naruto dimension, or the powers of the force from the Star Wars dimension: I am becoming the ultimate being, a God in human form, through my power I will force peace upon the world and through fear of my strength the human species will prosper in peace!"

Adam was silent as Bobert Mercer continued to explain his plans for the human race.

"My plan was foolproof, until YOU followed me in to the portal; YOU killed me in many of our battles." Bobert continued, "The reason why we were never permanently dead was because I had a failsafe installed into the dimensional travel system, whenever I die, I am revived in the next dimension on the list, unfortunately that rule was based on the system recognizing my genetic code, so it revived YOU as well as me."

"Wait, but if the system relies on genetic coding then why haven't I gained any of the dimensional powers like you?"

"Because of your father, Albert Wesker, because he was your father you were born with the Progenitor virus being a part of your genetic code: this dissimilarity made you unable to gain the same power as I."

"And let me guess, this dimension is the last before we go back home."

"Correct, you catch on quick, as expected."

Adam open fired at Bobert, missing because Bobert ran for cover behind the drop ship.

"You can't hide forever Bobert!" yelled Adam, "I will stop your plans!"

Bobert jumped over the drop ship and fired at Adam with a magnum, the shot hitting him in the shoulder, Adam fired with the minigun. Bobert activated his jetpack and continued firing at Adam, disabling his suit's shields.

Adam threw the minigun down and leapt at Bobert, grabbing his leg and pulling him down to the ground. Adam hit the gun out of Bobert's hand and then wheeled back to punch him, then a shapeless blue mass of electricity formed in Bobert's hand, he shoved the Chidori at Adam, who took the hit to his already damaged shoulder. The attack tore some of his armor off.

"You can't beat me Adam, not after I have gained such power."

"Even if you win here, you will not beat me back in our world."

"We'll see." Said Bobert as he thrust his fist threw Adam's helmet visor.

Adam's face showed no fear, no worry, and no pain. He was ready to die to stop Bobert from controlling the world through fear. He activated Bobert's jet pack, and they both flew across the canyon until Bobert's head collided with Red base's wall.

Adam kicked Bobert in the stomach, and pulled a knife out of his leg armor. Bobert shot blue force electricity at Adam, short-circuiting his suit, making Adam immobile.

Adam cried out for help, "GRIF, GET OUT OF THE BASE AND SHOOT THIS ASSHOLE!"

Grif leapt from the doorway of Red base and Jockeyed onto Bobert's shoulders.

"GET OFF ME YOU LAZY BASTARD!" yelled Bobert before he threw Grif to the ground and shot him, "There, now I just have to…WHERE'D HE GO!"

Adam had disappeared from sight, Bobert started walking away, and then he returned to Tea-bag Grif's body.

"The world will be mine," Said Bobert, "and you will be dead."

"You cannot leave this dimension until one of us is dead." said Adam from his hiding spot, "So I just have to hide here."

Bobert scanned the area, and then noticed an abnormality in the air to his left, almost like…

Bobert shot to his left and Adam became visible again, he fell to his knees.

"Invisibility, not bad, but not good enough."

Bobert picked up a magnum and pointed it at Adam's exposed face, "This is the end."

Bobert squeezed the trigger and Adam's limp body hunched over in death.

Final scenario: Home

The blue portal stood in the middle of the hallway at the high school, Adam and Bobert's forms flew out of it and the portal shrunk until it was gone.

Bobert stood up first, "There, it's done: I am invincible!"

Adam struggled to get up; he had a syringe in his hand. The syringe clattered onto the floor and rolled towards Bobert.

"Hmmm?" Bobert picked up the syringe and read the label, "Virus 242-8?"

"Yes," said Adam as he stood up, "The same one that made my father superhuman, The W-virus."

"What?" asked Bobert as he clenched the syringe in his palm, "You, you tricked me?"

"Yeah, you understand now, don't you?" Adam walked towards Bobert slowly, "I took this virus before I entered the portal, and it only works after you die…"

"And you have been kill many times already so…"

"So its effects have become amplified to a level that my father never achieved."

Adam disappeared for a second and then reappeared behind Bobert, "You're beaten, Mercer, give it up."

Bobert's face twisted in anger, he spun around to behead Adam with a Chidori only to find that he was gone.

"W-where'd he go?" asked Bobert out loud

"Right here!" Yelled Adam as he hit Bobert in the gut, making him hunch over, Adam followed up by hitting him again in the head which made him fall backwards in the air. While Bobert was still in the air, Adam hit him one more time, this time in the chest with all of his strength. That last hit sent him flying across the hall and crashing into the wall on the other side.

Bobert stood up to counter attack, but as soon as he got to his feet, Adam was already there. Bobert's eyes went wide.

"This, this is impossible!" yelled Bobert, "I AM IMMORTAL, I AM INVINCIBLE, I WAS TO BECOME A GOD!"

"The right to be a God…" Adam contemplated for a moment before thrusting his hand through Bobert's chest with his fingers appearing on the other side, "That right is now mine."

Bobert's body fell to the floor, a pool of blood already formed from his wound.

Adam began to walk away when Bobert sprang up again, he jumped onto Adam and shoved a syringe into his neck, Adam threw Bobert off of him while holding his hand to his neck.

"W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" yelled Adam

"I…win…" said Bobert as he died, for good this time

Adam picked up the syringe and read the label, "Anti-virus 242-8?"

He began to have random muscle spasms; he held his hands to his head and screamed out in pain. His eyes changed from blue to red and his vision changed from normal to a yellow-orange spectrum.

Behind Adam, Bobert's body had disappeared. A trail of bloody footsteps let to the building's exit.


End file.
